


Please, Friend

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Out, Blood, Bromance, Cutting, Finn finds out and takes care of him, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Referenced cuts, References to Depression, Sad, Scars, Sean is hurting himself, Self-Harm, Slightly Emotional, Warm, Wounds, emotionally repressed!Sean, hug, roommates au, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: ‘..I'm writing you to let you know I hope you feel better. I know that things are hard, the stress is so much. And when you reach out, all there are is cuts. And they are the cause for the ones on your wrist. The reason why you cry. I understand that you have a lot you go through. And no one gets you, the plastered on fake smile. The real one has been gone now for quite a while. So your arms bleed, but the blood tells you you're living. It takes a way the numb feeling these people were giving. That razor blade has become your closest companion. It relieves all the pain you want to abandon. Your arms are scarred so you think you're unlovable. But honestly I just want you to feel comfortable. So please don't cut, please don't cut. I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut. And if you feel the need to say you're all out of luck. I'm just a call away when things get rough. The fact of the matter is I know you're enough. So please don't cut, please don't cut.'Finn finds out that Sean has been cutting and decided to be there for him. He will be. Now and always.





	Please, Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 'Put the blade down, it really isn't worth it. No good will come from a slit up and bruised wrist. And you cover it, long sleeves so they won't see. But you can't hide all the hurt and pain from me. You say you're miserable and there are times you want to die. But then you pull out a razor and cut while you cry. It makes you feel human, and like you are still alive. But don't you understand that the feeling is all a lie! You put yourself in danger when you're slicing up your skin. You're only letting self-hate find it's way in. I promise you'll get better, but just meet me halfway. And please throw the razor and pins all away. I swear that you'll make it, there's no doubt in my mind. And if you look around, I know it's what you'll find. You're gonna feel better once this door has been shut. Please make me a promise that tonight you won't cut. So please don't cut, please don't cut. I promise you you're loved, so please don't cut..’ 
> 
> ‘I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone? You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home. Petrified of who you are and who you have become. You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone. To exterminate your bones. Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me. I know you want to leave but friend, please don't take your life away from me. Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know. You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow. So I stopped by to let you know. Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me. I know you want to leave but friend, please don't take your life away from me. Would you let me know your plans tonight. 'Cause I just won't let you leave 'til we both see the light. And I have nothing else left to say. But I will listen to you all day, yes I will.' 
> 
> Inspired by these songs ~  
> Friend, Please - Twenty One Pilots  
> Don't Cut - Mikelwj

It's been two weeks since Sean moved in with Finn, Cassidy, and Hannah. They're his roommates, as they all live in the same apartment. They have separate rooms from each other. And they are slightly close. 

But lately, Sean has been acting strange, being quiet and distant from others. Not calling home (for Daniel or his father) and not talking to his roommates. He hasn't come out of his room much ethier. They've all noticed this.

It was afternoon now. All three of them were sitting on the couch or ground, as they talked to each other.

“I know that we've all noticed how Sean's been acting. It's strange. So I'm gonna skip out on the movie later and talk to him.” Finn said to the girls.

“Are you sure?” Cassidy asked, trying to hide the fact that she was worried as well.

Finn nodded at that.

“If you think it'll help, do it.” Hannah said

Finn stayed silent after that, thinking about Sean.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Hours later -_

Sean was still in his room. He had sat down on his bed. He noticed that it was getting darker out, before thinking again. He was deep in his thoughts.

He had fallen into a depression, that it seemed like he couldn't get out of, and he didn't want to burden anyone with his problems. So he didn't tell no one. Not even Finn, which he had told mostly everything to. Now he felt like he can't tell him anything, especially this. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. His feelings were confusing him. He decided to hurt himself again, like he's been doing recently. It always made the pain leave him, making him feel better.

His mind was faded, that he hadn't realized something. That he didn't lock the door, not that he cared about anything at the moment. He can't take it anymore, it seems like.

Sean snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. His eyes darkened.

He reached into his nightstand drawer, pulling out a pocket-knife. He opened it.

Then, he puts that sharp blade against his wrist.

Sean cuts the skin there, deeply. He hissed in pain, biting his lip. He kept himself from letting out any noise, so no one would hear him. He breathed in a quiet way.

It hurt, but it was a feeling that made him feel better, other than the suffering in his heart.

He slit each wrist, and watched as his blood dripped down his arms, onto the ground. That crimson red was such a nice shade to him. His knife was also bloody. He was bleeding badly, losing so much blood.

Sean dropped that knife. He lays down on the bed, as he lets himself bleed out. His vision was darkening, fading to black. He closed his eyes, slowly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier -_

Finn was in the living room. Cassidy and Hannah had left for the movie.

Which means him and Sean are alone.

Finn sighed softly, getting off that couch. He knows that he had to talk to Sean.

He was near the hallway, when he was hearing something. He stopped, as he heard pained noises, like silent breaths. His eyes widened.

Finn walked over to Sean's room. He hears a noise, like a knife falling to the ground. He knocked on that door.

“Sean..?”

There was no response. Which made him worried and concerned.

Finn let himself in, then closing the door behind himself. His heart drops, as he saw Sean laying on the bed, bleeding out. “Sean!”

He ran over, nearly tripping on his own feet. He kneeled down, leaning over him. He shaked him, saying his friend’s name, over and over again. He decided to call 911, when he noticed him waking.

Sean opens his eyes, looking at him. “Finn?”

Finn sighs in relief. “W-What were you..?” His voice was quiet, almost breaking.

Sean notices that. He gets a sad look. “I-I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just..”

Finn gets up and goes to grab a first-aid kit. He came back. He started taking care of him, with these wounds. He noticed scars, fresh and old ones, which nearly made him cry. But he held it in. He poured disinfectant on Sean's wrists.

Sean hissed in pain.

“I know.” Finn replied at that, as he comforted him. He wiped the rest of that blood off, with a soft piece of cloth. “You know that you can talk to me about this kind of stuff, right?”

Sean just nodded, keeping that in mind. He was breathing quietly, which filled that slight silence between them, as Finn wrapped his wrists in white bandages. It got stained a dark reddish with his blood.

Finn puts that kit away. Then, he gets on this bed himself. He stared at him, silently, in Sean's eyes. After awhile, it seemed like, he pulled him into a hug, holding Sean close. He wraps his arms around him, tightly. Like he was afraid to lose him. “You're not alone. I'm here for you.” he said to him. He'll always be there for Sean. Especially for now on.

Sean felt himself get emotional, letting it all out. He started crying, after he had kept everything in and bottled inside.

Finn lets him, as he still holds Sean, even closer. “Let it out, sweetheart. Everything will be alright. It's okay.” he whispered to him, gently and softly. His eyes just as softened. He puts his fingers through Sean's hair as well. He also takes in his scent and warmth.

Sean cried, tears falling down. He stayed there, in Finn's arms.

Eventually, he had calmed down, as they both lay down with each other.

Finn still held him for the rest of this night. He made sure that Sean knew that he's loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Friend, please remove your hands from over your eyes for me. I know you want to leave but friend, please don't take your life away from me.’
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
